Sarah's Challenge
by ShadoweGoddess
Summary: Read and find out... Chicken coops, riding crops, tea parties, exploding toilets, and Jareth telling Sarah she's completely and totally right...  oh and he's a glittery jerk.  Tell me what you think people!


"Jareth," Hollered Sarah,"Get your glittery ass over here, right now!"

Sarah was furious, she'd just been accosted by not one, not even two, but THREE of his fellow Sidhe. All were gorgeous in their own way, one had even been female! She may have gone both ways sexually, but that did not mean she wanted a Sidhe lover! She had enough problems with Jareth and his possessiveness, even if they had never been together.

She would admit that she'd been attracted to the idea of him growing up, even when she ran the Labyrinth. His assests had been... Portrayed quite nicely in his tights. She could and had imagined him naked and writhing in pleasure, his cock hard and glistening in the dim light of a full moon. Shaking her head, she drew her thoughts back to why she had called him. Just in time too, as he appeared in a soft flutter of Owls wings, and glitter floating upon the air.

Looking at her indolently he almost snapped his, "Yes Sarah dear? Your calling was quite... Intense, and quite passionate. Don't tell me that your willing to come to my bed now are you?"

With heated cheeks and a glare that would make a mortal drop dead before even reaching her, she slapped him. Why oh why had she even thought that she could manage to talk him down and out of what he'd said! Oh thats right, she thought she could use his attraction to her, his desire of her body.

"Jareth, you glittery jerk! You TOLD your cronies at the High Kings Court that you slept with me! Along with that, you said I'd be more than welcoming of more Fae lovers! What in the Gods and Goddesses names possessed you to tell them that? I've been propositioned THREE times today! One of them was female too!"

With a smirk and his riding crop in hand, he advanced on her slowly, ignoring the throbbing in his cheek where her hand-print was slowly forming. Tilting his head, he noted what she was wearing, a tank top that bared her shoulders and a bra that emphasised her cleavage, leaving little to the imagination. Her breasts were plump and firm, taunting him with their peach and cream color, he could just imagine her nipples, large and lovely, dark in color in contrast to her peaches and cream complexion.

Next his eyes trailed down, and he saw she was in nothing but her underwear, nothing sexy aside from thats all she was wearing, a plain cotton set of boy shorts. He could feel himself grow hotter, his lust burning brighter. He'd been trying for years since she ran his Labyrinth to get her into his bed, make her his.

With a growl and a devilish grin, he tapped a bare thigh with his riding crop, causing her to jump in surprise. Slowly, he trailed the crop up her body, making a slight detour between her thighs, up, up, and over a breast, stopping at her neck, where he once again tapped her. He observed her breath had sped up slightly, and she was shivering lightly.

"Maybe I did my darling peach, but what of it? It's not as if you'd give any of them the time of day."

"Maybe not, but damn it! I don't want to have to deny them, nor do I want to be continuously pestered by them! That is whats going to happen, you gave them a story, then made up facts that were... Misconstrued, and you didn't bother to fix it! Now they not only think we're involved, but they think that I want another Fae lover, maybe even a third for our relationship. Which, by the way, I never have and never will! Why would I, when I'm not even sleeping with you?" By the end, Sarah was panting, covering any sign of her previous arousal, however, Jareth could see her nipples slowly hardening within the confines of her tank top and bra.

Biting the inside of his cheek before responding, he tilted his head, rather owl like,"But dearest, I didn't have to say a word... I told them nothing, everything is nothing but court speculation. They want to know why a mortal, a beautiful woman, but mortal none the less, has caught my eye. I am a King in my own right. I am Oberons chosen heir, yes, however I have never looked at a woman like I do you. You have had my heart from the moment you were born."

Scoffing Sarah rolled her eyes. It was time for her to send him off, if this was the way he was going to react. He was no help to her, he would not, nor apparently could, stop other Sidhe from appearing at her door step. They'd drive her nuts, until she finally gave into one of them, or married the Goblin King.

"Go away. I don't need you here. You cannot or will not help, therefore I do not want you here," She finally murmured in defeat.

"Your wish is my command my dearest," With that said, he disappeared the way he had appeared, with a flutter of owls wings and glitter floating on the air.

The next day had Sarah growling, this time however, it wasn't an overbearing, overly attractive Goblin King, or even others of his kin. This time it was her bathroom toilet. It was clogged, and she had no clue what had happened. She wasn't sure if it was because it was old, or if it had been mischevious goblins. They did tend to hang about her, whether protecting her from accident, or causing mischief.

Suddenly, there was a splash, quickly followed by a muffled boom. Running upstairs from the kitchen, where she'd been trying to make a cup of tea to soothe her nerves, she groaned. She was glad she'd moved things out of the bathroom, just to be on the safe side. Apparently her gut had been right, her bathroom, thankfully it wasn't the one she used on a regular basis, was covered in refuse. Groaning, she felt something go plop on her head, sliding down her forehead and nose where she quickly wiped it off.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit! Now, not only do I have to get ready for this afternoon, I have to call a gods be damned plumber! Oh and not only that, I have to clean this frigging bathroom!" She ranted.

All the while, Jareth sat in his throne room watching her in a crystal. Shaking his head at her plight, he chuckled. He loved when she was like this, her beauty shone through even more than usual. She was an unusual mortal, her beauty rivaled that of his fellow Sidhe. Her hair was long and dark. It was longer than he'd seen on most mortals in quite some time, it hit her firm buttocks, in curls and waves. Her dark hair was shot through with caramel highlighted by a hint of red, her eyes green as springs first shoots.

She was tall, yet not too tall, she only stood at 5'6". She was still fairly young in mortal years, even younger still in the world of the Fae. She was only twenty-two, and her views on the world were once again unique. She treated everyone equally, with not a care of looks or social class. Just as she had when she ran his Labyrinth, almost a decade past.

Soon Sarah had her spare bathroom sparkling once more, she sighed in relief, the only thing marring the rooms perfection was the gaping hole where the toilet had been. Snarling at the sight, she yanked open the window between where the toilet had been and the shower, letting in fresh air. Spinning on her heel, she walked through the door, slamming it hard enough it ricocheted open once more before she let loose a growl that would make a wolf proud. Being careful not to slam it that hard again, she smiled as it made a satisfying boom as it shut.

In her room, she was debating what to wear. She had to look presentable for this. Her mother and Karen were co-hosting a tea party. She didn't know how neither woman had managed not to murder the other, nor was there any hair pulling or cat fights. At least not that she had heard of, and knowing the two women as she did, it was quite surprising. Karen looked at her father as hers, while Linda saw the woman that she lost her husband to. Whether or not she had left him to further her career was debatable in her eyes.

Grumbling about pain in the ass mothers, step or biological and semi-formal events, she dug through her closet, looking for the perfect dress. She knew a pant suit wouldn't fly at an event like this. Her mother was too flamboyant while Karen loved her classical dress. She wondered if she had anything that could or would suit both sets of style.

Her eyes wide, she found in the back of her closet, a dress she had fallen in love with but never worn. It was a pale pink, highlighted with a darker pink at the hem, grinning she grabbed it and set it carefully on the bed. With a quick glance around, she directed a comment to the seemingly empty room,"Goblins of mine, behave or I'll make sure you end up in the bog of eternal stench, do you understand me?"

Barely heard squeaks and cries of terror were heard as the scurry of tiny clawed feet ensued. Smirking happily, she set about to getting ready once more. Tilting her head in thought, she tried to decide what she wanted to wear with her dress. Digging through her drawers, she came up with few options, most of it was too gaudy or ostentatious. Growling, she went hunting throughout her room. She knew that she had jewelry she would actually wear!

Finally, she found a pair of simple earrings, they were burnished bronze butterflies that dangled. They weren't too long or big, but they gave off an air of elegant daintieness. She forewent a necklace for a choker, this was black with nothing but the smallest but noticeable of pink sapphires. She was known for liking matching elements for dressing a part, thus she was quite happy she found what she did. What no one would see, was the tattoo on her hip displaying a mutlihued butterfly, and on her ankle she wore an ankle with an owl charm and two bells one on either side of the owl.

It was her small tribute to the hold the Goblin King had on her. One that no one knew she had, not even her friends from the Labyrinth. She hadn't wanted to listen to Hoggle go on and on about how Jareth was a dirty rat and how he didn't deserve to be king. She knew from experience that Jareth, while harsh at times, was still a very fair King. He ruled his lands with love and tenderness, yet at the same time, he made sure his subjects knew to fear him when warranted.

Sighing in delight, Jareth watched as she dressed. He was gentleman enough to not watch as she bathed and pulled her undergarments on. He appreciated the dress she had chosen, it was delicate but showed off her curves quite nicely, the color highlighted her peaches and cream complexion that was underscored by olive. She didn't get much sun, so her true olive complexion wasn't readily apparent.

Nodding his head in appreciation, he eyed her bare shoulders and the low neckline. The dress covered her feet, but she slipped on a pair of heels anyway. She knew that both Karen and her mother would fuss if she didn't. She would not deal with it.

Spinning in a circle, she admired the flare of her dress, it floated as if it was as light as clouds. Grinning she tossed her head, her hair was tied back, half of it was up in a bun with ringlets showcased at the top of it. The rest of her hair was hanging down her back, showing off more of her curls. Arching her back, she eyed her reflection in the mirror, she knew the king and his cohorts would make an appearance tonight. She would make him regret what he'd said.

She'd been at the tea party for no more than an hour when the King arrived. Rolling his eyes at his flamboyant nature, she watched as he greeted both her mother and Karen. Snarling, she saw him kiss her Mother on the lips, both showing passion she'd never seen before. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jeremy, her mothers live-in actor of a boyfriend. He looked about as pleased as she did, however, unlike her he was willing to do something about it. Stalking forward, he placed a hand on Linda's shoulder, causing her to break the kiss, all the while panting to look at him.

She had the grace to blush at his scrutiny. Sliding his hands across and around her waist, he drew her to him. Making it clear who she belonged too. Anything that had been between the two of them was in the past, Jeremy's possesive stance behind and around her declared that quite thoroughly.

Shaking her head, Sarah turned her attention back to her tea and the tiny little cakes that had been served with it. They were quite good, the tea however... Was not to her liking, but she would persevere, after all, it wouldn't do to offend either her mother or step-mother. In the end, it was self-preservation. One of the other could kill her, either with a look or a well placed word. Of course, it was all metaphorical, but still the point remained.

As soon as she could, she made her escape, not caring that no one had commented on her dress, or even the way she looked. She knew was was beautiful, no one could take that away from her. She was self-confidant and knew her place in the world. As soon as she gave into Jareth, she would be crowned his Queen. She knew this as well as her friends did, much to Hoggles displeasure.

Collapsing on her bed, she drifted to sleep. Once again not caring. She was still clothed in her gown, wrinkling its perfect lines. It was a testament of how tired she was that she slept through Jareth's arrival. Seeing her he tsk'ed several times, before waving a hand, her gown vanishing and her sleep shirt reappearing within seconds.

With an appreciative look at her slumbering form, he bent and kissed her cheek lightly. Walking to her doorway, he smiled, not his devil may care smile, but a true smile. Showing how handsome he was, the warmth radiating from his eyes, he cheekbones high yet sharply defined, his eyes mismatched as they were, were gorgeous.

Again, he disappeared. The sound of owls wings and glitter on the air. Shifting on the bed, Sarah let out a deep sigh, settling more comfortably as she felt her loves magic in the air. Nuzzling her pillow, she held another one close to her, as if she were holding another person.

The next morning, not caring that she was still in just a t-shirt, she walked into her back yard. This was a perk of living in the middle of no-where New York. One of the few places left actually. She'd inherited this property from her grandfather on her mothers side, he'd known how much she'd loved his property growing up. He also knew that she appreciated her privacy. Stretching in the late morning, almost early afternoon sun, she shook her hair back from her face.

Stepping lightly yet quickly across her back yard, she made her way to her chicken coop. Growling as a chicken tried to peck at her bare feet, she shooed it off. Reaching into the coop, she grabbed as many eggs as she could fit into her shirt, baring her boy shorts to the world. Dancing backwards, she darted to her back door once more.

Dancing in her kitchen she prepared scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. She was expecting Jareth to pop by, he usually did most mornings, more often than not without her invitation, but the fact that he could even come near her without her summoning him said something about how much things had changed in the past years.

Hearing the telltale beat of an owls wings, she turned and smiled. There was her king, wearing black leather, and jeans. Jeans of all things! She'd never expected him to know modern fashion, but he had surprised her. He dressed for her, as she dressed for him. Giving him a nod of greeting, she turned back to the stove, making sure that she didn't burn the eggs, or the bacon.

"Good morning Sarah, how are you doing this fine morning? Or should I say afternoon?" His voice purred behind her.

Turning her head slightly to catch sight of him, she laughed, he had his head tilted back, eyes closed, just enjoying being in the same space as her. She knew from experience, he was enjoying seeing her in the kitchen, cooking for him, all the while enjoying her scent on the air.

Cracking one eye open, he pouted at her, which only made her laugh harder. Turning her attention back to breakfast, her laughter died slowly, drifting on the quiet of the kitchen. Soon they were both seated at her large kitchen table, devouring what she had made. Trading sly glances and jokes, they were soon finished, with satisfied smiles and minds full of driftng thoughts.

Slanting a look at Sarah, Jareth offered a hand to help her up, at the same time asking, "Would you like to take a walk with my Sarah? Enjoy the beauty of springs awakening."

"I suppose, so long as you can keep your hands and other... Body parts to yourself."

The morning light had faded into a dull gold, highlighting the surrounding trees. Smiling she darted away and off into the shrubbery, she knew the surrounding area like the back of her hand. She'd spent her summers here, exploring and falling in love with the propery her Grandfather would leave her. It even had a creek running through the property, and she'd spent time as a kid crawdad hunting and fishing.

She knew had to be a woman, yet she was still very much a tomboy. She preferred her jeans and a t-shirt to the ostentatious way her mother and step-mother dressed, they flaunted their wealth in a way she never could. She knew it was party their generation, but her generation was just as bad if not worse, she preferred the simple life, as a teen she may have dreamed of glamour, but she quickly out grew the idea. Especially after the Labyrinth.

Following after her more sedately, Jareth couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. This was why he had fallen for her, she had an unbridled sense of wonder at the world, she still saw beauty in the nature surrounding her. She preferred nature over the man made cities most of her people preferred. She was... His perfect mate in every sense. She fought him when he was being an overbearing fool, she conceded when she saw he needed her to. She defied him when she knew it would tempt him, teased him beyond measure.

Soon they were at the creek, both sitting beside it. Easy laughter shared between the two. Slowly, neither sure of who made the first move, they were kissing, hands tangled in the others hair, passion flaring. She straddled his lap, her ankles crossed behind him, his hard length pressed against her belly.

Letting go of him, she leaned back, arching so she her cored was pressed against him. He moaned, she was teasing him, the little wretch! Grabbing her, he flipped them over, her back on the forest floor, the creek bubbling beside them. Reaching over, he cupped his hand so that he could catch water, where he dribbled it slowly down and across her chest. Smiling as her nipples pebbled beneath her now sodden sleep shirt.

Wrinkling her nose at the sensation, she squirmed so that she could yank her shirt up and over her head, baring herself to him. With wide eyes, he noticed that she hadn't even been wearing panties the entire time he'd been with her. Trailing a hand from shoulder to hip, he looked at her questioning. With a sigh, she nodded and let him pleasure her, his fingers were deft. He played her like a well loved instrument, her nub was rubbed and kissed, her core sopping wet was slid into rouchly, his fingers questing.

Writhing beneath him, he watched her as she came undone. Slowly he eased his torture, he was becoming impatient, his cock was demanding attention. It was hard and throbbing, he wanted to feel her surrounding him, her virgin body taking his length, squeezing him tight.

Opening her passion and pleasure glazed eyes, she pushed him back. Slowly she sat up and with a grin shoved him so that he fell onto his ass, where she again pushed him. Soon he was laying on his back, and her removing his pants. His hard length bared to the warm air of the forest, precome dripping slowly down his uncircumsised length.

Moaning at the sight, she licked her lips, she would get him back, and she would make sure he knew that in bed she was dominant. Sinking her head down upon his cock, she lightly clutched his balls, before playing with his puckered hole. Pulling away, she licked her fingers, making them slick with saliva. Soon he was arching into her skilled but untried mouth, her fingers thrusting in and out of his ass.

Leaving him at the brink of completion, she pulled away once again,"Mmm, you are my pet. Mine in the bedroom, I will be your queen, but when in the bedroom, you are mine to do with as I please. Now m'lord, where is your ever present riding crop?"

Jareth was left whimpering, he had never realized she had this side to her. It was a complete... Turn on, he would not complain as long as she was his queen and obeyed him out of the bedroom, he would be her willing slave. With a wave of his hand, his riding crop was beside them.

"There is it my mistress, my beatiful queen."

With a wicked green and delight in her eyes, she motioned for him to roll over, baring his backside to her. With a frown she pouted, he was still wearing his jacket and shirt. It was time to remedy that.

"Take off your shirt and jacket. I want to see you bare, with your cock hanging between your legs, full and hard and just waiting for me to give you release."

"Yes mistress," Quickly he stripped of the rest of his clothes. Her being demanding, telling him what to do, not asking, he could almost come just with those words alone.

Smiling in satisfaction at how quickly he had learned and obeyed her, she lightly tapped his beautifully defined ass cheeks. They were taunting her, so she leaned forward and took one into her mouth, she bit down. Jareth cried out, his flagging cock coming to attention once more. Once she had left her mark upon him, she smiled. Blood pooled where she had bitten, and she was proud to know her suspicions were correct. He liked pain, he more than liked pain, he loved it.

Standing, she brought the riding crop down on his back, between his shoulder blades. Once, twice, three times, successively, then she swatted where she had bitten. He jerked forward, rutting the air as she did so.

"Please, please, Sarah!"

"Thats mistress to you fool!"

"Mistress, please!"

Hearing him call her mistress once more, she took pity on him. Gently nudging him so that he was laying on his back once more, she straddled his hips, teasing him for just moments, before she sank down onto his length. She breathed deeply as she sank down, her virgin body unused to his lenght or breadth.

They moaned in unison, her leaning back, hands on his thighs as their hips moved. The sound of flesh meeting flesh, ragged gasps rending the quiet of the forest, eclipsing the bubbling of the creek.

Jareth half gasped, half moaned, "Mistress, please, may I touch you?"

"Oh, oh... Yes, please my pet, touch me."

Jareth sat up, mouth latching onto a breast as the other reached down between them to play her clit. He could feel her inner walls tightening around him, and he smiled, she would come and he would follow her soon after.

Hearing his name echoing around them, he spasmed as he followed her into the world of post orgasmic bliss. Feeling her shift against him, their overly sensitive bodies sent pleasure sparking along their nerve endings once more. Groaning they slowly separated, their sweat slicked bodies cool in the evening air. Whimpering, Jareth looked at Sarah with eyes full of sated lust, his body bruised and beaten, but with pleasure humming just below the surface.

"Now my pet, I want you to repeat after me... 'You were right about everything, Sarah. I, Jareth the Goblin King, am a glittery jerk and I apologize and beg for your forgiveness.'"

"Yes mistress..." Whispered Jareth, "You were right about everything, Sarah. I, Jareth the Goblin King, am a glittery jerk and I apologize and beg for your forgiveness."

Sarah grinned. Now it was time to bring him to Oberons court and have him repeat it there. Along with telling all the damned Sidhe who'd showed up in the last two days to "court" her, that she was no longer on the market! Looking at Jareth, she noted he looked well fucked. That pleased her to no end, hopefully and knowing him, she looked just as well fucked.

"Mmmm.. Much better darling... Now however, lets look presentable and tell Oberon you now have a wife and all your cronies I am now OFF the market, yes?"

Looking up at her, he laughed. He couldn't believe she'd manipulated him the way she had. She'd defintely grown up. He had to give her that. Oh well. He would live with it and her, for it could only be an asset for the both of them once he was crowned High King.

"Yes Sarah, I have to agree," With that and a wave of his hand not only were the dressed, but the stood on Oberons throne room before Oberon himself.

Oberon took one look at them before he was beside himself with laughter. It had taken the both of them long enough to become one. If he'd known that starting rumor and speculation about the two of them would do this... Well... He'd have done it before now!

"Well, well, Jareth... It looks like you now have a Queen to rule beside you."

"Yes m'lord father."

Oberon looked at Sarah, truly looked at her and smiled. He could appreciate her beauty. It was beyond mortal beauty, beyond even most Sidhe.

"Welcome to the family little jewel. Do not deny it, you are the jewel of my sons eye, and I do appreciate your fire, and your beauty."

Blushing and looking abashed, Sarah could only whisper a thank you.

Looking at her husband, she nudged him slighly causing him to look at her where he groaned, and looked to his father once more,"I have this to say Father, I've already said it to Sarah, however... I must repeat it here in front of you and the rest of your Court," Looking away from his father and at Sarah he said, "You were right about everything, Sarah. I, Jareth the Goblin King, am a glittery jerk and I apologize and beg for your forgiveness."

Sarah smirked and looked around at the crowd gathered, "See? I am officially off the market, therefore, I do not want to see ANY of you showing up at my house, or even the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Jareth, the king of the goblins, is now my husband. By trial and right, trickery and force, love and passion. We are wed in the eyes of the high king, Oberon."

Jareth moved away from her and through the crowd to lean against a wall, watching as his queen made it clear that she was now his. Only his. That sent a thrill down his spine. He smiled. It was full of wicked pleasure as she tore down their preconceived notions about her, and them.

He tuned back into hear her say, "And whatever he said, that implied we had slept together before this point in time, he was completely and totally exagerating. I'm sure he included facts, however, there was nothing going on between us. At least not romantically. We were friends. That friendship slowly evolved into what we have now. It was all fiction and speculation on your part was it not, m'lord?" Here she slanted a sly look in Oberons direction.

Oberon tried to look innocent but failed,"Me? Oh little jewel, you must jest! Who would I, high king of the Fae realms be to meddle in my sons affairs?"

Jareth himself snorted before calling to his father from his spot against the wall, "That father dearest, is your perogative as you see it as my father. It doesn't suprise either of us in the least that you decided to take court speculation and rumor and turn it to your advantage."

"However, now that Jareth has admitted I'm right about everything and that he's a glittery jerk... I do believe your majesty, that it is time for us to head to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City..." Sarah let that trail off suggestively.

Oberon laughed and waved a hand giving permission for them to take their leave. As they walked out of the throne room, they heard the whispers start. Laughing together, they leaned against one another, their heads dark and light.


End file.
